MI CHICA LINDA (Luckyshipping)
by DexholderZarin
Summary: sin spoiler


Resumen:sin spoilers

Capitulo 1:

En esta historia red y blue regresan con silver al pueblo paleta para presentarlo a los padres de blue red los acompaño hacia la entrada el se fue a su casa siendo muy feliz porque porfin estaba saliendo con la chica que amaba

Red:porfin soy el chico mas feliz del mundo gracias a mi chica linda

Con blue

Blue:papá mamá

Padre de blue:¿Qué ocurre hija?

Blue:este es mi hermano silver

Madre de blue:¡¿HERMANO!?,pero no era hijo de giovanni

Silver:enrealidad nos apreciamos como dos hermanos

Padre de blue:espero que se lleve bien con lyra y tu tambien blue

Blue y silver:¿He?,¿Lyra?

Madre de blue:lyra baja

Bajo una chica de unos 13 años

Lyra:¿Que pasa mama?

Silver:esto es demasiado para mi*sonrojado*

Blue:¿Huh?,¿Mama papa no me digan que...?

Padre de blue:lyra blue son hermanas

Lyra:que kawai

Blue:...*sorprendida*...

Madre de blue:blue,¿No vas ha decir nada?

Blue:¿Heee?*se desmaya*

Silver:¡hermanaaa!

Lyra:¿Que le paso?

Padre de blue:se habra desmayado de la sorpresa

Silver saca a fegalighart y le lanza un hidrobomba a la cara y blue se levanta de un golpe

Blue:¿En que estaba yo?

Silver:te desmayaste porque ahora te enteras de que tienes una hermana menor

Blue:así eso,pues bien

Madre de blue:¿Qué quieres decir?

Blue:pues que esta es la vida que quise tener no nos la podremos imaginar mas feliz en cuanto a ti lyra

Lyra:¿Que pasa?

Blue:eres bastante linda para ser novia de silver que parece que le vaya a dar hemorragia nasal solo de verte

Silver:hermanaaaaa*grito sonrojado*

Narra blue

A las 9pm iba a poner la mesa pero mama

Madre de blue:cielo,no hace falta que la pongas tu ahora la pongo yo

Blue:no es necesario mamá ya lo hago yo

Mamá tan solo sonrio recuerdo que de pequeña no hacia mucho caso hasta que fui raptada por el hombre enmascarado y de alli me hize mas obediente pero me alegro de volver a reencontrarme con mis padres y finalmente con lyra que al parecer se llevaba muy bien con silver

Narrador normal

Al rato ya estaba la cena hecha y todos se sentaron a cenar

Padre de blue:vaya acaban de conocerse y uds ya se llevan silver lyra

Lyra:silver es buen chico

Narra blue

Sonrei al ver a mi hermana lo bien que se llevaba con silver hasta mama me pregunto si pasaba algo

Madre de blue:¿Ocurre algo cielo?

Blue:nada es solo que de lo bien que se llevan lyra ya me recuerda a mi cuando conoci a este pequeñin

Silver:BLUE*se quejo*

Madre de blue:bueno ya esta

Lyra:silver,pero que hay de tu padre

Silver:no lo se solo se que mi ursaring se lo llevo y ya esta

Padre de blue:bueno si giovanni no aparece por ti puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras aqui eres bienvenido a la familia

Silver:¿¡Enserio!?

Papa y mama asintieron mientras silver estaba a punto de llorar de alegría

Silver:muchas gracias,espero no ser una molestia

Madre de blue:claro que no además blue me contado cosas de ti no eres malo

Blue:...*le sonrei*pero mañana te levantaras temprano

Silver:¿Porque?

Lyra:he visto fotos tuyas con blue y siempre vas con la misma ropa asi que mañana iremos a comprarte ropa

Blue:y la mejor forma de llegar sin esperar cola a la tienda es llegar 1 hora antes de abrir

Silver:¿Y que le ocurre a mi ropa?

Blue:silver desde que te conozco siempre has usado la misma,asi que descansa

Lyra:¿Y donde dormira silver?

Los tres miramos a mis padres tan fijamente que hasta papa tosio el agua

Padre de blue:buena pregunta eso no lo habia pensado

Blue:ya se,silver vienes conmigo a mi habitación

Silver:sabia que iba a ser una molestia

Blue:no pasa nada,yo puedo hacer algo

Madre de blue:¿Que?

Blue:esperaba que dijeran algo uds

Silver:esperabas tener valor para valor decirles que tenias novio

Blue:bien visto silver

Lyra:ya se yo dormire con blue y silver que duerma en su habitación

Madre de blue:si asi pueden hablar ambas silver hoy duermes en la habitación de lyra,¿Te parece?

silver:si,muchas gracias señora leaf

Madre de blue:encuanto a ti blue

tan solo trague saliva

Blue:¿Si?

Madre de blue:quiero conocer cuanto antes a tu novio

Blue:pero si lo conoces es red

Madre de blue:uhm

Blue:vale vere cuando te lo puedo traer

Madre de blue:asi me gusta

a las diez de la noche nos fuimos a dormir y lyra me pregunto

lyra:oye blue

Blue:¿Que ocurre?

Lyra:¿Como es red?

Blue:red es...fantástico

Lyra:que bien que seas feliz con el

Blue:yo tambien lyra

Lyra:ojala yo conociera un chico asi

Blue:tienes a silver

Lyra:silver es un buen chico me cae mejor que los que conocido pero querria que fuera mas expresibo,¿Alguna vez lo has visto reir a carcajadas?

Blue:no la verdad es que no,su mejor amigo y rival se llama gold y es lo contrario de lo que es silver si quieres algun dia vamos con silver y nos colamos en su casa

Lyra:esta bien,buenas noches blue

Blue:buenas noches lyra


End file.
